


Cillian Darcy: Wonders of the World

by CillianChamp



Category: Black Mirror (TV)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Adventure, Childhood Trauma, F/M, Foster Care, Heroism, Justice, Parent Death, Past Child Abuse, Pedophilia, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Revenge, Road Trips, Science Fiction, Tragedy, Virtual Reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29432037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CillianChamp/pseuds/CillianChamp
Summary: The story follows Alex Williams a high-school student who is suffering from PTSD as he accidentally bring his gaming icon Cillian Darcy and teams up with him to stop his arch-nemesis Kage the Lizard King  and his abusive father James Williams.





	Cillian Darcy: Wonders of the World

Miami Florida, 2020. A high school junior named Alex Williams wakes up in his bedroom. He's a gloomy, miserable and calm kid who's been having a bad time since he was a kid. He walked into his bathroom to take some of his medication pills to calm his PTSD and drinks his water. In his room, Alex has a collection of authentic criminological artifacts from across the world such as [the bloodstained bathtub from Mia Nolan 's second-last murder](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Crocodile_\(Black_Mirror\)), [Robert Daly's DNA scanner](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/USS_Callister), [a disabled ADI used in Garrett Scholes ' infamous terrorist attack](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hated_in_the_Nation), [a diorama of Carlton Bloom hanging himself](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_National_Anthem_\(Black_Mirror\)), [Victoria Skillane can be seen on as his laptop's screensaver, and there is a small figurine of Baxter wearing the balaclava](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/White_Bear_\(Black_Mirror\)), [a few diagrams of SaitoGemu's Mushrooms](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Playtest_\(Black_Mirror\)), [and even the cracked tablet used to monitor Sara Sambrell](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Arkangel_\(Black_Mirror\)).

After getting dressed, Alex sees his foster father Oliver, the world's renowned artist, coming out of his room. He sees his foster son looking at him.

"Breakfast?" Oliver asked politely as Alex smiles and nodded before walked to his room to get ready for school.

In the kitchen, Alex's taking a deep breath as Oliver brings him some tea. He notice that Alex's stressing out. "You okay?" He asked in confused.

"Yeah, sorry, my grade from my last math test." Alex said in nervous.

"Ah. I know you had a test yesterday, And I'm sure you did great." Oliver said. "You only have one more class and you'll be a senior in September."

"I know, english. All I have to do is to write a term paper. It's either Callister or Jerome F. Davies." Alex said.

"Jerome F. Davies? Wasn't he the visionary author who wrote a science-fiction/fantasy choose-your-own-adventure novel?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah, Bandersnatch. He went crazy and kills his wife." Alex said.

"Why not writing a paper about Callister?" Oliver asked.

"Callister will do. I don't want to be driven insane." Alex said.

"Okay.Don't forget that you have counseling after lunch." Bill said smiling.

"I won't forget." Alex said.

* * *

In the school's cafeteria, Alex's been struggling to write his term paper. He’s writing the paper on Callister Inc, the gaming company that created the online game Infinity, but couldn’t considerate with loud noises. It triggers him getting anxiety and suffering from PTSD from the abuse he suffered when he was young.

* * *

* * *

**_Twelve years ago_ **

_It was all started two days before his fifth birthday, Alex was waiting outside of school at two thirty for his mother Ashley Williams to pick him up. An hour passed, but Alex thought maybe she had to stay after work at the diner where she worked, so he waited. Two hours passed, but there was no sign of his mother anywhere. Alex started getting worried and went to the principal to see if he could call the diner and see if his mother left yet._

_At six o' clock a big black pickup truck pulled up to the front of the school, and it was Alex's father James Williams._ _Alex ran out of the school's lobby, through the double doors, and ran into his father as hard as he could with his arms wrapped around his waist. Looking up at his father with tears in his eyes he asked "D-d-daddy, where is mommy?"_

_James simply patted Alex on the shoulder and lifted Alex into the truck for him to scoot over to the passenger's seat. As James climbed up into the driver's seat he pulled the door shut with authority and pounded his fist against the steering wheel. Jumping a little out of fear, Alex looked up at his father and nervously asked " you okay Daddy?"_

_Tears started streaming down James' face as he turned toward his son with his lower lip quivering "Alex, your momma has been in an accident. She was on her way to come pick you up from school when she lost control of her car and went off into a ditch off the side of the road." Reaching over to place a hand on Alex's shoulder, he took a deep breath and continued "son...she didn't make it." James suddenly pulled Alex into a tight embrace as he couldn't control his tears any longer as they came pouring out._

_While in his father's embrace, Alex's face went pale and his body started shaking nervously. After spending what seemed like forever hugging his son close to him and trying to comfort him in this dark time, James started the truck and drove home. Silence consumed both of the Williams men on the way home and Alex fell asleep. Pulling up in the driveway, James got out of the truck and carried Alex into the house and climbed the stairs of their two story house to his room. He carefully took Alex's shoes off and tucked him warmly underneath his Superman covers. James sat on the edge of his son's bed and lowered himself to kiss Alex on the forehead. He quietly whispered "don't worry son, we will be all right. Your momma will be watching over us."_

_A private funeral of only Alex and James took place on August 14, Alex's birthday for his mother. It was not until he saw the casket being lowered into the shallow ground that the realization that his mother was gone hit Alex, and he broke down in tears. He didn't want to celebrate his birthday that day, but spend time alone in his room and remember the good times he shared with his mother. Months passed, and Alex was still heartbroken, but he was slowly start to heal with time. However, the same cannot be said for James,because he started to work more at the mill to earn enough money to pay the bills, but he also went to spend time at the local bar. He would stay out at late hours leaving Alex alone at home worried and sad._

_When James would arrive home, he would stumble through the door toward the living room sofa, and eventually passing out. During the midnight hour Alex would find himself waking up to discover his father sleeping on the couch. Concerned and worried about his father, Alex would place a blanket over him and tell him goodnight. As time went by, James' drinking became more and more heavier. Then without warning he would start yelling at Alex. One night when James came home drunk, he walked upstairs groggily and entered Alex's bedroom._

_Alex could hear the heavy footsteps and shoot up to see his father, but he did not appear as his father, but a monster. James stumbled over to Alex's bed and stood over him yelling "You worthless litte brat! If Ashley wasn't on her way to pick you up from school, she would still be alive today!" Alex couldn't believe what his father was saying and started crying looking up with his eyes stinging with tears. "Stop crying you baby! You know that is the truth, and it makes me sick to look at you!"_

_With his painful verbal barrage on Alex, James finally left his room slamming the door, and staggered to his own bedroom._

_After hearing those heartbreaking words, Alex cried himself to sleep. He was truly terrified of the man he called father._

_The next day, Alex was given a black eye by his father and became traumatized. The school principal called the police on James and sent Alex into a foster home in Miami._

* * *

_**Now** _

Alex walks out of the school and sees a missing poster. Seventeen girls went missing for the past month and the police tried to find them. He walks to his motorbike and rides home. All Alex ever thinks about was playing his video game he pre-ordered, _Cillian Darcy,_ an action-adventure role-playing game which is a soft reboot of The Darcy Triplets franchise where he can controls the titular character as he travels through a dimensional rift to take on the seven demon lords, the main antagoistic fraction of the game. He enters the house and sees his foster family doing their own stuff. Alex walks to his room and prepare to play his game. He's onto level 54, but he sees his foster brother and computer scientist Eugene working on his research for his new grand invention.

"Hey Eugene, what're you doing?" Alex asked.

"Oh, I'm working on a new invention. It's called the XRI." Eugene said smiling. "It's short for eXtremely Radical Intelligence. It possesses artificial intelligence with the ability to project virtual reality."

"So, it also uses a system of holographic memory?" Alex asked.

"Yep." Eugene answers while nodding his head. "Cool, right?"

"Yeah." Alex answers. "Is it working?"

"I guess." Eugene answers while smiling. "I can use your help."

"Sure." Alex said.

"Pfft." The voice both Alex and Eugene heard, and it's come from their other foster brother Thomas. "Why are you asking Alex for help. When you got all the resources you need right here?"

"You don't know anything about science." Eugene said.

"I know a ton. I've got an A+ in science." Thomas said smiling.

"Yeah, from middle school, even though you cheated." Eugene said.

"Hey! There's nothing wrong about that school. You know what? I don't have to explain it to you. I'm outta here." Thomas said as he walks away.

Eugene and Alex smiles at each other. Their foster sister Emily walks down the hall in anger.

"Lousy bastards." Emily said muttering as she storms to her room. "Those assholes just fired one of the best teachers in my school."

"Which teacher?" Alex asked.

"Mr Applebaum." Emily said. "Anyway, what's that you two are working on?"

"Actually, it's Eugene's invention. I'm just going to play my game, I'm almost done!" Alex said.

"Go ahead, I wanna see what Eugene showing." Emily said.

Alex walks into his room and sits in his recliner. He turns on his TV, revealing that he has a Cillian Darcy game on. He grabs his game controler and starts playing.

* * *

Few minutes before Alex comes home from school, Cillian Darcy is the world's popular video game character. He has a pale white skin with red eyelids, a black hair and eyes. He wears a black shirt, pants and boots, and a red tie. When Alex plays the game, Cillian's all kind, heroic and friendly person who is a noble leader, but that was all a facade when the game has paused. He shows his true colors, Cillian lead the group as an egotistical and abusive tyrant who is incredibly selfish, cruel and vile.

* * *

* * *

Alex's about to finish level 54 of the game. Oliver and his wife Rosa walks in to check on Alex.

"Hey buddy." Oliver greets. "We thought we can check on you."

"Sure, what's up?" Alex asked.

"We got a letter from your school." Rosa said smiling. "Dear Mr and Mrs Flynn, I am writing you this letter to tell you that Alex Williams is finally beginning to see the end of his recovery. Twelve years have passed now, since his mother's death and his father's abuse caused his traumatization. And every time we've met the last three glorious years, he's seemed much more calm and talented. He doesn't have any nightmares, and he's not afraid to confront his father when they'll ever cross path. He's even begun doing creative writing again, he's not afraid of letting his creativity run wild. I think the next session will be our last. I'm happy to say that he won't need any further councelling."

Alex smiles that he won't need any further councelling anymore. "Alright!" He said smiling.

Alex and Oliver high five each other.

"I'm proud of you son. Since you worked hard on your classes and did well in councelling, we thought you should take a week off from school." Oliver said smiling.

"I know I finished writing my paper." Alex said. "Well, a little week off won't hurt."

Oliver looks at the game Alex's been playing. "Oooh, Cillian Darcy. Now this is a really good game. How far you're on?" He asked.

"I'm almost to level 55, Kage's boss fight." Alex said.

"Ooh, the game's thrilling. Sixty levels. Mind if I watch you play the boss?" Oliver asked.

"I don't mind. Grab a seat." Alex said as Oliver grabs a seat.

When Alex's about to complete level 54, Cillian grabs the nerd and _purposely_ throw him out the window. Afterwards, Cillian pulls the blinds down and turns around, to see all the other students in school having had witnessed what he just did.

"What? What, what what? What? What are you… What’s everybody looking at? What? Hey, he slipped. I tried to… He… I couldn’t hold on… It was an… He slipped!" Cillian said as everyone clamoring.

The Goths then rush up to the window and peek out of the window to try and find the nerd out of concern for him. Marylin turns around and notices this.

"Cillian! You threw the nerd out of the window!" Marylin said in anger.

"Hey, it's a boy-eat-boy world." Cillian said in a mean-spirited tone.

Everyone gasping as Coach Gunnerson appeared in anger.

"Darcy, where is your honor, dirtbag? You are an absolute disgrace! You don’t deserve to wear a red hat on black shirt!" Coach Gunnerson said before he turns to the jocks. "Men, search and rescue! I want a Medevac team on the double!"

Cillian suddenly locks the Coach and the Jocks in the supply closet.

"At ease, sergeant." Cillian said as he threw away the key to the supply closet. He notices Reaper climbing up onto the bed, alongside Pixie-Corpse and Marylin. As they congregate, they glare at Cillian.

"Hey, spuds-for-brains! What do you think you’re doing? Out." Cillian said shouting. "Hey! Out!"

* * *

Cillian wakes up in Alex's room where he looks at his reflection in the mirror. He has become a 3D character capable of interacting with reality. He looks around the room where he sees the artifacts. He whistles a bit as he looks around. Alex walks in and finds him awake.

"Hi, sorry for bringing you out of the game. You were in trouble and I thought the game was glitching." Alex said.

"You're alright. This is such a nice bedroom. You have really cool artifacts." Cillian said.

"I know. I'm sorry, I'm a huge fan." Alex said.

Cillian was shocked that Alex's actually a fan of his. "Whoa. I never met an actual fan before." He said.

"Now you do." Alex said. "Alex Williams."

"Cillian Darcy." Cillian said before looking around the room. He sees a book Bandersnatch. "Bandersnatch by Jerome F. Davis? Isn't he the dude who went insane and cut his wife's head off?"

"That is what people tend to focus on, yes. Genius he was." Alex said.

"Yeah. So, you've been playing all of my games?" Cillian asked.

"Oh yeah, I'm a huge fan of The Darcy Triplets franchise ever since I was a kid." Alex said.

"Whoa, so these artifacts you have, it's like a museum?" Cillian asked.

"Yeah, I collected them." Alex said before he turns to his laptop screensaver. "This woman is Victoria Skillane, she and her fiancé, Iain Rannoch, abducted the girl a few miles from her home. Iain tortured and killed the girl before burning her body, while Victoria recorded his actions on her mobile phone."

"Whoa." Cillian said.

* * *

* * *

Alex and Cillian walked down the hallway. However, Alex feels cheered up when he heard that his father's escaped, all he wanted to do was get even with him for his abusive behavior.

"Hey, Dummy!" The voice Alex heard as he turns around and sees where the voice comes from. It's his biological father James. "Whoa. You gotten big. You lose weight or something? Your neck, it looks looser."

"What are you doing here, Dad?" Alex asked.

"I'm in town and I thought I can see my son." James said smiling.

"He's your dad?" Cillian asked whispering.

"Yeah, he's not a nice one." Alex said whispering.

"Ah, hey, I'm here to talk to you, son. Cuz down deep, you and I would planning on returning to Seattle. That's why I knew some day you'd be all vulnerable again after twelve years." James said.

"You're an asshole." Alex said in anger.

"And I would be there for you." James said smiling. "Let's go home, together."

"No. You were a biggest fucking mistake. After what happened to mom, you're a biggest jerk after what happened. I enjoy my life here in Miami." Alex said. "Away for you."

"Alex, Cillian, come on we're going to see a movie." Eugene said.

Alex and Cillian about to walked to the movie theatre, but James grabs Alex for a moment.

"Hold on a second. You think I'm just going to give up now, huh? I'm a William, Alex. And us Williams, we didn't give up when we got kicked out of Ireland. We didn't give up when America sent us back, and we didn't give up when Ireland then just set us adrift on a log, all right?" James said until Alex start walking away. "C'mon, it's not over Alex."

* * *

* * *

After what happened at the mall, Alex rushed into his bedroom in anger and about to punch his punching bag. However, James appeared on his recliner.

"Hey, Dummy!" James greets smiling.

"Fuck!" Alex said in anger.

"Look, Alex, if this going to work out between you and me, you should know my tarantula sleeps on my face." James said.

"Oh my fucking god, James. The XRI is damaged, Kage the Lizard King's out here in the real world, Cillian lost his powers, and the worst thing that happened to me today is that YOU showed up." Alex said in anger.

"Ah, cuz I'm your dad." James said.

"You're a jerk of a dad, that's what you are! Do you not understand what that means?" Alex asked.

"No, not really. But you know what, I'm still smart enough to know that I'll never do better than you, Alex Williams, cuz you are indeed my son, so I'm going to give you one more shot to admit to me that you keep bringing me back into your life for a reason." James said to Alex.

"Get the hell out, now!" Alex said.

James smiles as he about to walk out of his bedroom. He turns to Alex. "You'll change your mind." He said.

Alex slams the door in anger and punch the punching bag in anger. However Oliver enters the room and sees Alex punching in anger and tears. He ran to comfort him.

* * *

_**A week later** _

One night, Alex's unable to sleep ever since what happened. He gets up and grabs a bottle of soda from his mini-fridge. It's been a week since what happened at the mall and he's been grounded for a week. He looks at the photograph of his late mother as Oliver walks in.

"You miss your mother a lot, don't you, Alex?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah, he was right. It was my fault that she died." Alex said.

"No, it's not. You were only in school, you were just a child." Oliver said.

"Oliver, I made a mistake bringing Cillian and Kage from the game. I wish I could turn back time." Alex said.

"I know. And now Kage is out there with the XRI, plotting something." Oliver said. "There's a way for you to fix this mess."

"What is it?" Alex asked.

"Eugene has located the XRI, it's over in Seattle. You can try and fix this mess." Oliver said.

Alex was shocked that he must travel to the place where he was born in. He walks downstairs and finds Cillian healed up.

"Oh man, Cillian." Alex said. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Just need to relax." Cillian said. "I'm grateful that your family took me in."

"Good. I have an idea. Get your boots, we're going to Seattle." Alex said.

"Seattle? Alex, I just healed up, why are we going to Seattle for?" Cillian asked.

"Kage is planning here in the real world. I think he's over there in Seattle with the XRI." Alex said as he puts on his leather jacket. "You coming?"

Cillian was shocked that Alex knows where Kage is and smiles. "Alright!" He said.

* * *

* * *

Cillian and Alex arrived to his old house in Seattle. It's been abandoned for twelve years. While looking around the house, they spotted a crystal.

"Is that one of the crystals?" Alex asked.

"That's exactly one of them!" Cillian said smiling.

Cillian touches the crystal and its power glows within him, regaining his strength. He smiles.

"Ah, it's good to see my strength again. You wanna taste of it?" Cillian asked smiling.

"Wow, would I?" Alex asked.

Alex take the crystal as it start glowing. The crystal glows enveloped both of them and they were suddenly in a black void which rippled into another environment.

* * *

_**James Memories: April 7, 2008** _

Cillian and Alex opened his eyes and finds out that they're in a living room area.

"No way, this is my home, and that's my mom." Alex said smiling brightly as he watched a blonde woman kneeling down on one knee on the porch of the house a long time ago.

"Okay my baby boy, you have a good day at school and I will be there to pick you up after work, okay?"

"Okay Mommy, I love you." He gave her a big warm hug around her neck as Emily gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"Mommy loves you to sweetheart." She waved at him as he ran down the steps and got onto the school bus that just pulled up in front of the house.

Ashley walked back in the house and carefully shut the door. James was sitting on the living room sofa watching television drinking a bottle of beer. "You know, that is why he is weak like he is, because you coddle him so much." He took a sip of the beer bottle. "I wish you would show me the half the love you show him."

Ashley crossed her arms and shook her head. "You know what James, I will not let you talk about my son like that. He is not weak." She walked over to him and grabbed the beer bottle. "And you know one thing, if you would quit drinking this for one damn day, then I would show you some love!" She threw beer bottle against the wall.

James stood up from the sofa and smacked her across the face. "Listen to me you tramp. Maybe I wouldn't have to drink so much if you would quit babying that brat of a son and gave me a little attention." He walked by to go into the kitchen.

Ashley had tears pouring out of her eyes at the slap, but she had a mix of anger and sadness in them. She stomped into the kitchen standing at the counter across from James. "Don't you ever dare call my son a brat or anything like that ever again you bastard! You know what James, this past year has been hell for me, but you know what, everyday of hell was made up with everyday of peace with Alex in my life."

"Well, isn't that precious." He took another beer out of the refrigerator and took a drink of it.

Ashley just shook her head. "What happened to you James? When Alex was first born you were happy to be his father. I remember you calling him your little man when he said "Dada". What happened to you?"

He slammed the beer bottle on the counter and looked at her with disgust. "I will tell you what happened to me. Yea, I was and still am proud to be his father, but ever since he was born you have been paying more attention to him and less attention to me." He took a swallow of the beer looking down at the counter.

Ashley threw her arms up in the air. "So that's it, you are jealous of that precious child, aren't you? Well, you know what James, you can take your jealousy and take that beer and make your own life with are your verbal venom." She stomped out of the kitchen which James followed behind her.

"What are you talking about Ashley?"

She came back out carrying her purse brushing right past him. "What I am saying you no good lousy drunk is that after I leave work and go pick up MY SON, then we are going to my mother's house until you learn to give up drinking. If you don't, then I promise you James, you won't see Alex or me ever again!" She walked out of the house slamming the door hard.

James took a drink of his beer and out of anger, threw it against the wall. "We will see about that you tramp. If I can't have you, neither will that little brat." 

The dueo found themselves in the air above an empty one lane road that was surrounded by trees on both sides. Suddenly they saw a pearl white Volkswagen traveling along the desolate strip of asphalt. "Th-that is my Mom's car." Alex said still shaken up from the previous memory.

Then they looked to see a red pick up truck speeding up behind the car. Alex shook his head frantically. "No, no, no. That is my dad's truck." Alex looked down in terror to see the truck speeding up as it went to the side and caught up to the car. In one swift move the truck rammed into the car causing it to crash into a ditch flipping onto it's top.

Alex's lower lip quivered and he couldn't hold back his tears as he watched the truck stop a couple feet away from the car and out stepped James. James walked over to the car to check to see if Ashley was moving. "You should have shown me some attention Emily." Alex could hear as James got back into his truck and drove off.

The environment changed back to black, and the duo found themselves back in the present. Alex clinch his fists in anger. Cillian looked at sadly at his friend.

"That motherfucker!" Alex said in anger. "That's it. New plan, I'm going to kill that asshole." 

"Alex, calm down." Cillian said. 

* * *

* * *

Cillian and Alex snuck into the lab that developed a virtual reality ride. What they find are the seventeen girls who went missing back in Florida. They were crying in fear.

"Are you girls alright?" Alex asked.

* * *

* * *

* * *

Cillian and Alex celebrated Kage's defeat. Both of them gave each other a high-five.

"I have never seen a fighter like you more awesome than I can ever imagine." Cillian said smiling.

"Thanks Cillian." Alex said smiling. "Don't worry, the portal will get you home." 

"Thanks." Cillian said smiling. 

"Hey dummies!" James said appearing in front of them with a gun. "Going somewhere?"

"Give it up James! Your plot with Kage is foiled." Cillian said.

"Oh, that's what you think." James said smiling as he fires his gun. "Well boys. Since you are about to die anyway, I may as well tell you the entire plot! Think of villains, you two. You want Green Goblin? From Spider-Man? Hang on, I'll fetch him. Green Goblin? Huh. I can get Lord Voldemort from Harry Potter and Sauron from the Middle Earth! We'll have a raid with The Daleks, The Wicked Witch of the West and her Flying Monkeys from the Wizard of Oz, punching buildings with King Kong; the Velociraptors and Tyrannosaurus Rex from _Jurassic Park_ can eat some meat, Agent Smith will have a suprise party with Kraken, Gill-man, Dracula, Medusa and Jaws do the catering. The Skeletons from Jason and the Argonauts will help me summoning with a help from the Gremelins."

James fires the gun again before continue speaking. "Soon, I will snap my fingers, and they'll be here. Lining up to get to the real world, and do you know why Alex? Because I will win you back!" He said.

"No, I'm not!" Alex said as he unleash his strength and punched James back to the real world.

"Wow, you punched him hard." Cillian smiles.

Alex smiles as the portal to Cillian's world is open. "There it is." He said.

"Well, this is it. You helped me get back to my world, and everything in your life is back to normal." Cillian said smiling. "I will treasure this amazing memory where I spent a week with you forever."

"I hope we'll see each other again." Alex said smiling.

"Hey, we will. On the phone, I impersonate you that it was you who rescued the missing girls. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to kill the last Demon Lord." Cillian said before he jumped into the portal back to his world as the latter returns home.

Alex returned to his world where the everyone who were corrupted by Kage the Lizard King were free. He sees James getting up, he grabbed a gun and aim a gunpoint onto his forehead. The Police arrived as they saw Alex caught James.

"It's over James." Alex said.

"What, are you mad at me, Alex? I did it for you!" James said.

"You're insane, James!" Alex said.

As the police grabbed James into the police car, Alex watches them.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey guys! Hands off the jacket, okay? It's from Amar'e Stoudemire's evening wear collection." James said as the police escort him into the police car.

"I swear I'll kill you if I ever see you again, James!" Alex said.

"Please! You'll be back." James said smiling before the door shuts.

The Police drives away as Alex left the amusement park. He finally moved on from the past. In the game world, Cillian sees everyone, who were paused, still thinking that he fell out of the window. He changed his clothing and stole a motorbike to go confront the final Demon Lord. While leaving the school on the motorbike, Cillian accepts his memories of Alex as not only his fan, but as a friend.

Back in the real world, Alex returns to his old home and pack the remaining of his belongings before heading home. As he walks to the train station, he has a several text messages from the seventeen missing girls. He was confused how'd they got his number, but they're thanking him for rescuing them and calls him awesome or a hero. He saw a voicemail from Oliver and decided to hear it.

_"Alex? Are you alright, buddy? I got a call from the Police, they said that you were responsible for rescuing the girls. I must say I am very impressed! The entire family are as well! Tell us about it when you came back, okay?"_

Alex smiles before he hops onto the train to head home. He closed his eyes and feels relax peacefully as the train rides off to Seattle.

_"And how is your foster family?"_

The next day, Alex was in counseling, finally moves on from the past.

"Great. They're in grand form, Oliver and Rosa went to Hawaii for a week, and leaves me in charge." Alex said.

"So you've been having nightmares last week?" Dr. Harmon asked.

"Nah, not anymore. I took my last pill this morning, and I'm done." Alex said smiling. "It's been good. The girls told Thomas to shut up while I'm trying to considerate on finishing playing my game. I've actually had a great time focusing on beating the final boss."

"So you finally finished the game?" Dr. Harmon asked.

"That's right. I realizes that I had to control my anger. So I just wake up and restart the levels. And now they've only got the illusion  
of free will, but really, like Stefan said, I decide my own ending." Alex said smiling.

"And is it a happy ending?" Dr. Harmon asked.

Alex smiles. "Yes." He said.

Yesterday, Alex walked back into his room after his train ride back home, he decided to check his game. He turns the TV on and finds Cillian's eye wink at him. Alex smiles and starts playing _Cillian Darcy_ again, smiling.

* * *

_**Sometimes Later** _

The news came on and the update about the missing girls who were rescued by Alex Williams, who deserved all the credit. Alex came back from school when the news came on.

_"The first start, seventeen missing girls from florida have been rescued by Miami's own Alex Williams, who's now a hero. They explained that the captor was James Williams, who escaped from prison six months ago. James has been given life sentence behind bars for responsible for the murder of his wife Ashley Williams, twelve years ago. In other news, Williamsland Amusement Park has been bought by Bloodtwins Studios, the company that creates the popular Cillian Darcy games. The founder of the company reveals that he has announced a DLC of the latest Cillian Darcy game known as The Darcy Triplets..."_

Alex walks to his bedroom where he looks at the DLC of the game. He may have complete the game, but he decided to play the DLC for fun.


End file.
